Cullen and Swan: The Collector
by Moosical
Summary: Cullen and Swan are on a fast-track program. Assigned to serious crimes squad. In her spare time, Bella works on a cold case.  Her boss DCI Mike Newton warns her that many have tried and failed.  Undeterred, Bella delves into the case of 'the collector'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own the Characters, that honour belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them. **

**Chapter 1**

"This year, the calibre of new recruits has been high. Every officer in this room, should be proud of their achievements." The commissioner stated.

The room filled with applause. Bella Swan looked over to her friends Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale , Alice Brandon and Jacob Black. All of them had huge smiles plastered over their faces. The five of them started at the academy together, they had been through so much. All five of them excelled in all that they had done. They were hailed as the new breed of officer.

"... and now it's my great pleasure to announce the officers chosen for our fast-track program." the commissioner continued.

This is the moment they had all been waiting for, this is what they had all worked so hard for. Each year the six top officers were chosen for the fast-track program.

"... Now as you may all know, the economy is currently in a state of flux, as such finances for such ventures are tight. It's with great sadness this year that I report that we will only be able to finance two candidates for this years fast-track program. Now with the standards being so high, you can be sure that the decision this year has been tough. Several candidates have excelled throughout the year, but we have based our decision on many key factors..."

Bella felt Edward squeeze her hand and she smiled back at him. She watched as Rosalie and Jacob held on every word the commissioner had said. Out of the five of them, they were the most openly hungry for fast-track.

"Good luck everyone" whispered Alice.

"... It is important for everyone to know that this decision was not made lightly. This year I have the pleasure of announcing that the two chosen for our fast-track program are..."

The room fell into a hushed silence.

"... Officer Bella Swan and Officer Edward Cullen. Congratulations to you both."

"Well done guys." Alice cheered.

The room erupted into applause. Bella and Edward made their way to the stage, several of the other new offices patted their shoulders as they passed. As they reached the stage and shook hands with the commissioner, Bella looked out into the sea of faces. Alice was almost bouncing in her seat and everyone appeared pleased for them. Almost everyone. As Bella's eyes cast over Rosalie and Jacobs, she could see that they weren't pleased for them. They were livid.

Bella tore her eyes away from them and refocused on the commissioner. He was announcing the details of this years fast-track program.

"... The tight budget has surely been a disadvantage this year. Given that we have only been able to fast-track two officers, but it does come with its blessings. The two officers stood beside me, will be joining Detective Chief Inspector Mike Newton and his team at the serious crimes squad. This is a prestigious department and I am sure that these two officers will be a credit to the department."

Bella couldn't help, but smile, as she looked across to Edward she could see that his face was grinning inanely too. As his eyes met hers, he couldn't help but wink. Bella rolled her eyes at him and turned to concentrate on the commissioner, Edward quickly got a hold of himself and did the same.

The commissioner called Detective Chief Inspector Mike Newton to the stage. In his 40's Mike Newton was in peak physical condition. As he took to the stage, he had a demeanour that demanded respect. The commissioner introduced him to Detectives Cullen and Swan, his newest recruits.

He shook hands with Edward first, then Bella. As he shook her hands she felt the weight of his gaze on her. His piercing blue eyes were intense, she could feel her cheeks blush crimson. She glanced over to Edward to see an odd expression from him, but as quick as she'd seen it, his face returned to neutral.

DCI Mike Newton took to the stage to address the rest of the new officers.

"It's my great pleasure to take on these two fine officers as part of the fast-track program. It's the belief of myself, the commissioner and the rest of the force that we need to recognise potential in new recruits. Gone are the days of the long road to the top. The world is changing around us and we find the best way to keep up is to change with it."

The ceremony concluded with Edward and Bella receiving their official confirmation of promotion to detectives. As the commissioner ended the ceremony, the room started to file out, with everyone eager to go out and celebrate.

Bella and Edward prepare to leave the stage, eager to join their friends.

"Cullen and Swan" DCI Mike Newton called out. They spin round to greet their new boss.

"Sir!" they say in unison.

"Relax. I just wanted to tell you to enjoy yourselves this evening, but bear in mind I expect you both to report to me first thing in the morning, no excuses."

"Yes Sir!"

As they file out to catch up with their friends Bella can't help, but feel the gaze of DCI Mike Newton on her. She fights against her instincts to meet his gaze and hurries to catch up with Edward.

After a quick change of clothes Bella and Edward are greeted by Alice. She's the first to congratulate them both on their achievement. It's clear to them both that she is genuinely pleased for them. They eventually find Jacob and Rosalie in Forks, the local bar. From the looks of the glasses along the bar in front of them, they've gotten a good head start.

"Hey" Bella called out to them.

"Hi!" Jacob grunts.

Rosalie doesn't respond.

Edward slides into the stool beside Rosalie and tries to get her eye contact, Bella watches as he works. This has always been one of Edward's strengths. The ability to get under people's skin, to work out what's wrong and reach a conclusion.

At first Rosalie is frosty, but eventually she meets Edwards gaze. Once she's met his eyes, it's only a matter of time before she starts to talk.

"It's so unfair!" she moans.

"Rose. If it had been you and Jacob, I would have been disappointed, but I would have been pleased for you too. We all worked hard this past year, we all deserve fast-track. I don't know what they saw in me and Bella above the rest of you, but it was their decision, not ours. If you want to be pissed, be pissed with them. Please."

Rosalie didn't respond at first, but Bella watched as her shoulders softened and she nodded her head lightly.

Bella made her move against Jacob next.

"So I take it you are pissed too." She teased.

Jacob started to look a little shame faced, refusing to meet her gaze.

"Look. You are Rose are brilliant at what we do. There are areas that you beat me and Edward at hands down, but we aren't the ones that made the decision. I've no doubt that even without fast-track, you two will move up through the ranks fast. At least be pleased for us."

Silence descended. It was Alice who broke through the tension.

"Look, quit being bitches about all of this. Edward and Bella are still our friends, even if they have become big shot detectives. Take your frustration out on the job. Impress your peers and who knows, with the attitude you two have you might end up overtaking them again. Seriously though. Just get over it."

For someone so petite, she had quite the venom to her voice. The vision of Alice, with her hands on her hips united the friends and they shared an uneasy truce. For that evening, they were still friends; equals.

As they enjoyed each others company, Bella looked around at her friends around the table. Inside she was a mixture of emotions. She was on a high for having been chosen for fast-track; Excited to have been placed in such a prestigious department, with her friend Edward and sad, because she thought that the friends around her, were people she could depend on. Having lost her mother at an early age and having not had much of a father figure, she had been so used to fending for herself.

When she joined the academy, she hadn't set out to make friends, but she had found them. From day one she'd forged a strong friendship with Edward, Jacob, Rosalie and Alice. She thought that nothing would break that friendship and now, it seems like something as simple as jealousy was threatening to break the tight group of friends apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Arriving at the fourth floor, Bella could feel her stomach in knots. She took one last look at herself in the mirror of the elevator. She'd chosen to wear smart pinstripe trousers, a fitted cream top and matching jacket. She had her hair neat in a pony tail and she opted for comfortable boots, with just a minimal heel.

As the door opened, she found Edward in the corridor. He looks equally smart. Fitted charcoal trousers and a snug sweatshirt, his hair was wrong though. He'd slicked it back, which really wasn't him.

"Hey" he greeted warmly.

Bella didn't respond at first, still transfixed by the hair.

"Finished profiling me yet?" he teased.

Bella felt her cheeks blush, Edward always seemed to be able to read her so openly. She nibbled on her bottom lip and looked away.

They entered the department together, eager not to be late on their first day. As soon as they stepped through the door they were met with the hustle and bustle of a busy office.

The floors were a plain wooden tile, there were several desks dotted around the room, most of the occupied. A larger desk and chairs occupied in the centre of the room, with a series of whiteboards nearby. Filing cabinets lined one wall and there was a couple of plain sofa's in a makeshift kitchen area, with a water cooler and vending machine next to it.

As Bella and Edwards eyes roamed the room, they were interrupted by a wolf whistle followed by a gruff sounding voice.

"Would you look at that. I can smell them from over here, fresh meat."

Bella's head snapped towards the large detective that had spoken. He was quite the sight. 6Ft 2in, heavy build and muscular. He looked almost intimidating, except for the huge goofy grin plastered on his face.

He stood up and bounded towards them, Bella took a quick nervous look towards Edward, he just shrugged, his mouth agape as he took in the detective approaching them.

"I'm McCarthy, Emmett McCarthy, but you can call me Em."

Bella offered her hand to shake and couldn't help but focus on the sheer difference in size. Emmett McCarthy had quite the strong grip. She watched as he shook Edwards hand. Even though Edward was slightly taller than Emmett, he appeared tiny in comparison.

They were soon joined by a blond haired detective. His approach was much more reserved, more thoughtful, Bella recognised the expression on his face. He was doing what she always did, he was weighing them up and profiling them. He stopped studying them long enough to introduce himself in a fine southern drawl.

"I'm Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock. Don't worry about Em here, he looks big and mean, but he is a big softy at heart. As long as you are on the right side of the law that is."

Bella and Edward smiled warmly at Jasper, he was quite charming and he put them at ease.

Emmett and Jasper gave them a quick tour of the floor, showing them where their desks would be. They also explained that they would be mentoring them in the early days. They were also introduced to the other partners on the floor.

There was Embry Call and Sam Ulley, they were quite possibly the oldest due on the floor. They looked to be in their forties or fifties and their bodies had seen better days, but they were both sharp-witted. They also seemed much more serious that Emmett and Jasper and didn't seem to have much time for the newbies.

Next up with Alec Blight and Jane Fanning. They were two of last years fast-track candidates. They explained how interesting the squad was to work for, but warned Edward and Bella of tough times ahead.

They were next introduced to Felix Devlin and Demetri Meyers. They were incredibly arrogant and rude. Neither Bella or Edward could take to them, but they didn't voice their opinion. They had to stifle a laugh when Emmett told Felix to quit being a jerk as he droned on about how they had the best success rates in the department.

Emmett and Jasper also introduced two of the other members, who were out on a job. Their was Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber, a pair of ice maidens according the Emmett. Stern and focused, but get results.

They'd only been in the squad room for about 15 minutes and already Bella felt a sense of belonging. She and Edward were given some time to familiarise themselves with their desks.

"So, what do you think?" Edward asks.

"I think it should be very interesting. Not too keen on Felix and Demetri, I can imagine they will get on my nerves, but everyone else seems fine. I really like Em. He's got a nice personality, once you get past his sheer size." Bella responded.

Edward grinned and nodded in agreement.

"You look great by the way" he muttered.

"Thanks! You look okay too."

"Okay? I know what it means when you say Okay. What have I done wrong?"

Bella felt a slight flush to her cheeks, she hated it when Edward called her out on things. He knew her far too well.

"You look fine, honestly!"

"Fine? I think I preferred Okay. Come on, what is it that I have done or not done? It's okay, i'm a big boy I can take it."

Edwards voice had a slight mocking tone to it, Bella tried to resist, but then Edward did his usual thing of staring at her with the full intensity of his green eyes. Next came the puppy dog look to his face and Bella groaned.

"You're a monster you know that. You look the part, it's just I am not convinced about the whole hair slicked back look. I prefer your normal look. It's more... you!"

Edwards face screwed up and he looked hurt, Bella began to get a little flustered, she hated to think that he'd hurt his feelings, just as she was searching for the right thing to say, his features smoothed out and his scowl was replaced with a wide grin.

"Gotcha! I figured you'd be nervous this morning, so I put the gel in intentionally to distract you. Seems it worked." Edward exclaimed. "

"Really?" Bella's asked surprised that Edward would go to all this effort for her.

"No! I though it would make me look sensible and serious, but you're right it makes me look weird. I'll go back to my usual style tomorrow."

Bella scowled, but as Edward laughed, she couldn't help but join in. Even though she was annoyed at him for playing her so easily.

Their light hearted banter was soon interrupted as the door to the Chiefs office swung open. DCI Mike Newton strolled into the office and caught the attention of everyone in the room. They all gathered in a loose formation around Edward and Bella's desk.

"Cullen, Swan. It's good to see you here bright and early. I trust McCarthy and Whitlock have been helping you to settle in?"

"Yes Sir!" Edward and Bella called out in unison.

The room was interrupted by several giggles. Bella scanned the room and even the serious ones, Ulley and Call were chuckling.

"What?" She asked, feeling her cheeks flare up.

"We don't tend to use Sir in here. You can call me Chief for the time being and who knows if you both prove yourselves you might get to call me Mike some day."

Bella began to wish the floor would open and swallow her up as Mike grinned at her. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire. No-one seemed to react to Mike's teasing and Bella couldn't see the livid look that flashed on Edwards face.

"It's great to have some new blood on the team..." DCI Newton was interrupted by a ringing of a phone in the his office.

"Excuse me" he murmured, before rushing into his office.

"Newton" he yelled through the receiver of the phone.

Bella scanned the room and noticed that no-one had moved, but all eyes were fixed on the chiefs office. She could see that Edward was equally confused, they sat in silence and waited.

Bella observed the chief asking questions on the phone, she watched as he made several notes. She had no idea what was being said on the other end of the line, but the chief made no small talk. As he hung up she felt an air of anticipation in the room.

The chief rejoined them and it was clear from his face that the time for introductions were over.

"We'll have to delay Cullen and Swan's integration to the department. We're needed on a high profile case. Let's debrief people."

Everyone congregated around the large table and chairs in the centre of the room, Bella and Edward followed eagerly behind. Once everyone was seated the room was called to order.

"Listen up people, I don't want to have to repeat myself. At approximately 23:15 yesterday the Carter family called to report their daughter Leah missing. She and her friend Victoria Martin went out after school. They had planned to visit a mall, take in a movie and then return to the Carter house for a sleepover. Several attempts were made to contact them when they failed to show. The father Eric Carter travelled out to the mall to search for them. He found their car in the car park, but after trying the cinema and security guards he failed to trace his daughter and his friend. He called into dispatch and they logged a missing persons report, but you all know the drill. If no clear signs of foul play, young girls and less than 24 hours missing, dispatch didn't take it too seriously."

The room filled with noises of dissent.

"So what's change boss?" Emmett asked.

"Around 30 minutes ago Victoria Martin was found by an elderly couple on the road leading out of the Carlton woods. Covered in blood, incoherent and covered in cuts and bruises, she was taken straight to the city hospital and is under sedation. Tests suggest that she's been violated and tortured. Whatever she went through, it's traumatised her and the docs and uniform can't get any information out of her. They've swept the area she was found for signs of Leah Carter, but nothing has yet been found. Given the condition Victoria was found, it has to be assumed that Leah is in severe danger, assuming she's still alive. It's now our job to try and find her before it's too late."

The room becomes a sudden buzz of activity. Edward is assigned to McCarthy and Whitlock. They are ordered to go to the area that Victoria was found and search for clues, see if they can find anything that uniform missed.

Bella is assigned to Weber and Stanley. They are sent to the hospital to speak to Victoria. It's thought that an all female team may be better for the victim, given what she has been through. The rest of the team are all given tasks from interviewing family and friends, retracing the victims steps and searching for known perpetrators in the area with a similar m.o.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

Pulling up at the hospital, Bella followed Weber and Stanley in. They made their way to where Victoria was being treated. Leah's father, Frank Carter was sat outside the room. Bella also noted the presence of two uniformed officers outside the doors. It was Rosalie and Jacob, she was torn between smiling at them and remaining professional.

Mr Carter stood up to greet them, he opened his mouth to speak, but Weber stopped him.

"Mr Carter. I'm sure you want us to find Leah. We'll update you if we learn anything, I promise."

Mr Carter, sat down, he was clearly restless, but he did as he was told.

Stanley turned to Bella just as they reached the doors.

"Let us do the talking, you just concentrate on making notes. See how we handle things."

Bella nodded in agreement and followed them in, neither Rosalie or Jacob met her eyes so it seemed they'd made her decision for them.

As they joined Victoria in the room, they could see Mr Carter's face peering in. Stanley inclined her head towards the window and Weber closed the blinds, blocking out Mr Carter.

Victoria was hooked up to an ECG and a drip. She was sat up, leaning against some pillows. Her eyes were open, but she wasn't fully there. Bella studied her appearance. She had vivid red hair, the curls were quite a mess, but she recalled the debrief earlier stating that she was in too fragile a condition to approach right now.

Her right cheek had several cuts to it and her lip was swollen at the edge, she'd obviously been struck at least once. Her arms had several visible scratches to them. As Weber and Stanley approached, Bella watched as Victoria pulled her knees up to her chest and start to rock, Bella focused on the fact that Victoria's eyes were drawn to the closed blinds.

"Victoria, my name is Detective Stanley, this is my partner Detective Weber and with us we have Detective Swan. We're here to find out what we can about what happened to yourself and your friend Leah. Your friend is still missing and we'd sure like to make sure she's safe."

Bella thought against her instinct to speak up. The tone of Stanley's voice was harsh, more suited for dealing with a criminal not a victim.

Bella watched as Victoria start to rock some more. Her eyes still planted on the blinds.

"Look Victoria, we know you've been through an ordeal and we know you're scared, but you have to help us..."

Victoria shook her head wildly and the readings on the ECG became erratic, she was becoming agitated. A nurse burst through the door and Bella watched as Mr Carter appeared at the door, Victoria became even more agitated.

"Can't tell, Can't tell" she started to chant.

Bella moved to close the door, blocking out Mr Carter and she watched as Victoria relaxed slightly. The nurse checked Victoria over and once she seemed satisfied that Victoria was okay she added some notes to her records and made her way back out.

"She's been through a lot detectives. Be gentle. If she gets agitated again we'll need to sedate her."

Bella watched as the nurse leave. She also noticed the slight peak in vitals as the door opened. Her eyes locked onto Victoria.

At Carlton woods Edward had been searching with McCarthy and Whitlock for almost an hour. They'd gone through everything that had been reported so far. On first glance it appeared that uniform had been thorough.

As McCarthy and Whitlock went through their checklist, Edward scanned the area. There had been all the right checks. They'd searched the area for cabins, caves and any other structures. No obvious signs could be found.

Edward paced, they were missing something. They had to be. Edward started to move deeper in to the forest. When Victoria was found, they assumed she'd escaped from somewhere nearby, because no tyre marks had been found. Edward could see how the natural assumption was that she had to have been nearby, but it didn't make sense.

Edward could hear McCarthy and Whitlock calling out his name, as he scanned the area he hadn't quite realised how far he'd wandered.

"Over here" he called out.

He was just about to turn back and meet the others when something caught his eye. Approaching the tree slowly he bent down to search for what he'd seen glinting. Snapping on a glove he moved the leaves out of the way and picked up the strange object.

He had it held up in front of him as the others joined him. McCarthy was a little out of breath.

"What the hell you doing all the way out here?" he panted.

"What you found?" Whitlock asked.

Edward continued to scrutinise what he'd found. A piece of long, thin metal, with jagged glass around it.

"It could be anything. Kids come out here and camp all the time, they probably just left a mess." McCarthy suggested.

Edwards mind flashed back to robbery he was sent to investigate a few months back. Over in the industrial quarter. One of the disused factories had been broken into. The thieves had made quite a mess, they small square elements to the windows meant they had to smash a fair bit up to gain entry. He remembered having to bag up several strips of metal and glass as part of the clean-up operation.

"We've found no tyre marks and despite extensive searching, there's not signs of any cabins, caves or other places where Leah might me. What if we've been focussing on the wrong angle? What if the girls were somewhere else and Victoria was brought out here and dumped in order to throw the trail off course." Edward began.

"What makes you think that? All you have is some metal and glass" Whitlock responded.

"This is from one of the factories over on the industrial quarter. Not the kind of rubbish campers would leave behind. What if Victoria was taken out here, what if she was clever enough to bring this out here as a clue?"

"Interesting theory, but no tyre tracks remember? Even on foot, it would have been quite the task for someone to carry her body out to the middle of the woods and dump it. Even if she was unconscious." McCarthy added.

"That's assuming we're dealing with a lone perpetrator."

Edward brought the metal closer to his face, there were some markings along the edge. It wasn't clear at first, but soon enough he could make out the two G's back to back.

"Got it!"

McCarthy and Whitlock leant forward, trying to see what Edward could see.

"This is the old logo of the Great Garret Mill. The Mill moved to new premises just out side of town years ago. The old site is over on the industrial quarter."

McCarthy and Whitlock deliberated.

"It's quite the stretch Cullen. It could just be a wild goose chase." Whitlock muttered.

"You're right, it could, but look here" Edward said, pointing to a shard of the glass. "I'm willing to bet that this is blood and had we the time it would prove to be victoria's or Leah's."

"Well Shit! Look at that." McCarthy exclaimed.

Edward bagged up the metal and after a quick sweep of the area for more clues, he raced back to the car with McCarthy and Whitlock.

After calling in to update the chief, they headed straight out to the industrial quarter.

Victoria was still chanting 'I Can't tell, I can't tell'. It was soon clear that Stanley's patience had worn thin. Weber had tried for a moment. She'd been softer, but Victoria was in no state to answer their questions.

Stanley and Weber hovered near the door. Bella watched as Victoria's eyes focussed on the door. She could see the ECG beginning to peak a little.

She overheard Stanley calling into the chief.

"It's no good, she won't tell us anything."

Bella turned to Stanley and shook her head.

"She didn't say she won't tell, she says she can't tell ."

"Same difference." Snapped Weber.

"No it's not. Won't and Can't are two very different things."

As Stanley continued her phone call, Bella approached the bed slowly. She watched on as Victoria met her gaze. Despite her outward appearance and agitated behaviour, she had no issues with eye contact. Bella was sure that she was trying to communicate some how.

"Is there anything you can tell us?" she asked softly.

"Can't tell, Can't tell" Victoria repeated, but her eyes never left Bella.

"C'mon Swan, we're wasting time." Snapped Stanley.

"Just a minute."

Bella turned in time to see Stanley reach for the door, she heard the increased beeping of the ECG and turned to see a frantic look on Victoria's face.

"Hold up!" she called out.

Bella held up her notepad in front of her face, she watched as Victoria centred her vision on it.

"I know you can't tell us anything just now, but if you should think of anything. Be sure to let us know."

As Bella spoke loudly and clearly she pushed the notepad and a pen towards Victoria.

Victoria snatched it from her and began to write. As she wrote she repeated her mantra of 'can't tell, can't tell.' Getting increasingly louder.

She passed the notepad back to Bella and rocked back and forward, her body trembling. Bella heard Stanley and Weber approaching from behind.

Bella cast her eyes down over the paper and read what Victoria had written.

_' Leah still alive, but time is running out. Frank Carter is part of this, but he isn't acting alone. Frank here to make sure I don't tell. He says that if I do tell and he doesn't contact the other one then they'll kill Leah and it will be my fault. I was taken to Carlton woods last night, but we were originally at the old Great Garett Mill. You have to make sure Leah is safe, you can't let them kill her.'_

Bella watched as Stanley reached for her gun, she lifted her finger to her lips and shook her head.

Bella quickly wrote on her notepad and held it up to Stanley and Weber.

W_e have to be careful. We know he has had a hand in his own daughters disappearance, but we also know he's not working alone. If we act too rashly and he was telling the truth that his accomplice is expecting a call, we could put Leah in danger._

Stanley and Weber nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for your time Victoria. If you think of anything, please get in touch. We'll do our best to find Leah." Bella repeated.

They left the room together. Frank Carter rushed towards them.

"Did she tell you anything?" he asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but she's not been able to remember anything. She's also become far too distressed. They say she might need sedating for a while. Look I think you should go home, i'm sure your wife needs you and we'll be in touch as soon as we know anything." Weber soothed, she and Stanley ushered Frank Carter out of the corridor and towards the exit. Bella watched as Weber slipped something into Frank Carters pocket

"Detective Swan. Ensure the nurses know to sedate Victoria and meet us at the car in 5 minutes. We need to get back to base and support the investigation."

As soon as Stanley and Weber had disappeared out of the corridor with Frank Carter, Bella turned to Rosalie and Jacob.

"Officers. I need you to relocate Victoria urgently." Bella quickly fills Rosalie and Jacob in on the situation. "It's vital that she is moved to safety. I'd like you both to stay with her and call in other uniformed officers to guard this room, we don't want it to be obvious that the room is empty."

"Yes Ma'am.' Jacob called out.

She rushes out to join Stanley and Weber in the car.

"I've instructed the officers to move Victoria to safety, but keep two uniformed officers on the room. "

"Excellent. Frank Carter made a phone call as soon as he was in his vehicle, he then left, but not in the direction of his house. We've had a call from McCarthy and Whitlock. Seems your partner found a lead too. They're enroute to the old mill. We are going to join them, but right now we think the danger is to Victoria." Weber updated Bella.

"How so?"

"I know you saw me put something in Frank's pocket. A simple tracking device. According to this, he's driven a few blocks away. Looks like he's waiting for us to leave the hospital. I'd imagine once we've past him he'll head back in to finish Victoria off. Something tells me that when they dumped her out in Carlton wood, they left her for dead. I don't think she was ever meant to survive. It would explain why she's so traumatised and why he's been so keen to be close by." Weber continued.

"So what's the plan.?"

"We drive out towards the station, he's parked on route. Once we pass him we turn back and follow him back to the hospital. McCarthy, Whitlock and Cullen are going to lead the search for Leah. I've warned them that Carter wasn't acting alone. We in the meantime wait for Carter to fall into our trap and we arrest him."

Just as predicted as soon as they drive past the side street that Frank Carter his hiding, he starts to head back towards the hospital. Bella calls in to warn the hospital and ensure that Victoria has been moved. They are advised that Frank Carter is already in the hospital and had made his way back to Victoria's room.

When Bella and the others arrive they can overhear Frank Carter arguing with the uniformed officers on the door.

"She's my daughters friend, I just want to see she's okay." he yells.

"Sorry sir, she's been sedated. We're under strict orders to ensure no visitors.

"You've earned this one. We'll let you take the lead" Stanley tells Bella in a hushed voice.

Bella walks into the corridor and sees the surprised look on Frank Carters face.

"Detective Swan. I thought you'd gone back to the station to continue the investigation." he accused.

"Yes Sir. I thought you'd gone home to be with your wife." Bella retorted.

She watched as Frank Carter started to sweat. He was nervous.

"I... err... I know, I just need to see Victoria. She's the only link to my daughter. I just need to see her."

"Okay then. I think you've been waiting long enough. Officers, let us through."

Mr Carter blanched for a moment. He swallowed thickly, a sure sign of distress.

"You are coming in too?"

"Is that okay sir? The poor girls been through quite an ordeal."

Frank started to hop from one foot to the other, it was clear to Bella that he was starting to suspect that they knew something.

"Are you accusing me of something here? I've known that girl since she was young. She's my daughters best friend. Besides, she won't tell you anything. What good is she to helping you find my daughter." he yelled.

"Actually sir. Victoria never said she wouldn't tell us anything. She said she couldn't."

"What's the difference?"

"Plenty! Wouldn't implies an unwillingness. Couldn't implies a barrier. A fear."

Bella took a few steps forward and Frank Carter stumbled back.

"That stupid Bitch! I told her to keep her big mouth shut. What did she tell you?" he spat.

"She never uttered a word sir."

Frank Carter looked confused, he was sweating profusely now.

"You have just told me plenty though. That seems such a strange reaction sir. Care to explain?"

Frank wrung his hangs together, he was fidgeting, unable to keep still.

"I'm just stressed. I'm not thinking straight."

Bella smiled sweetly and moved closer towards Frank.

"When are you due to call your friend again." she asked.

Frank Carter gave her a look of utter contempt.

"You lied! That Fucking Bitch did tell you. She'll only have herself to blame for my daughters death. I hope she realises that." he shouted, clearly for Victoria's benefit not his own.

"Actually. I didn't lie. She never uttered a word." Bella opened her notepad and held it up. "She wrote it all down."

Frank Carter lunged at her, but she sidestepped him and he fell towards the ground, Bella acted quickly and handcuffed Frank Carter. She read him his rights.

"Stupid Bitch!" he called out.

"I assume that's for Victoria. Don't worry Mr Carter. She hasn't heard a word. We moved her away from here as soon as we realised you were involved. Now how long before you are due to call your friend."

She felt Frank Carter struggling beneath her, but held him steady.

"You all think you are so clever. Don't you. You lose though. I am due to call every half hour. From the look of that clock over there, my next call is due in three minutes. When I don't call. My friend will take care of Leah, then he'll dump her body far away and no-one will ever find her. You've nothing on my that will stick. I can pass all this off as insanity, stress induced insanity."

Bella yanked Frank Carter on to his feet and pushed him towards Stanley and Weber.

"Let's get over to the Industrial Quarter"

"You are wasting your time detectives. It's at least 15 minutes away. Thanks to you and that bitch Victoria. My daughter is dead."

As Bella pushed Mr Carter into the seat beside her and buckled him in, she leant towards him and patted his knee.

"We may be 15 minutes away, but my partner and some of our colleagues are already there. It seems that bitch Victoria is a very clever girl. Thanks to her she has led us right to where you had been keeping them. This 'friend' of you. Will he be loyal to you when you are both caught?"

Frank Peters face grew crimson as he began to get angry, Bella made sure she kept her distance as he thrashed in his seat. He started to try and kick out his leg towards her. As they sped towards the industrial quarter, he became increasingly distressed and dangerous.

"Swan!" Weber called out.

Bella turned in time to see something been thrown towards her. She caught the taser in her hands and fired it up.

"Mr Carter. I need you to calm down please."

"Fuck you!" he spat.

"Calm down, or I will be forced to use this."

Frank Carter refused to calm down, if anything he became more volatile. Bella sighed as she set off the taser, aiming at his neck. She cringed as Frank's body convulsed from the shocks and eventually he passed out.

They continued their journey. The deadline had gone and passed, all they could do is hope that Edward and the others had found the girl in time.

Edward, Whitlock and McCarthy had parked on the outskirts of the industrial quarter and had made the way to the old mill on foot. Eager not to be heard. The other team had informed them that Frank Carter wasn't working alone. They had to assume that whoever he was working with had Leah.

"What kind of Father does this to his own daughter" McCarthy whispered.

"A sick one" Whitlock retorted.

As they entered the mill they split up, to cover more ground. Edward took the east side. He kept his gun aimed in front of him and took his time moving around. He blanched as he realised how big this place was, but time was of the essence here.

As he reached the offices he spotted a silhouette. Moving swiftly but quietly he made his way. As he entered the office, he found Leah. She was hanging from the ceilling by rope. She was breathing and whimpering, her mouth was gagged and her eyes were blindfolded. She was wearing nothing, but a thin negligee and her body was covered in cuts and bruises. As he took another step he heard a crunch as he stood on some loose glass.

Leah reacted immediately, sobs racked her body and she began to struggle against her bonds. Edward clicked the earpiece and spoke to the others.

"I've found her on the east side, in one of the old offices. No sign of the perpetrator. What should I do?"

"Wait for us to arrive, keep an eye out and be alert." McCarthy ordered.

Edward watched the poor girl struggling against her bonds, his gut instinct was to rush up to her and free her, but with the possibility of the perpetrator still in the vicinity they had to be careful. As soon as he was joined by Whitlock and McCarthy, he moved to free her.

Speaking slowly and quietly he approached the girl.

"Leah Carter. My name is detective Culle. I am here with Detectives McCarthy and Whitlock. We are here to save you. I'm going to approach you now and remove your blindfold."

As Edward approached he watched how guarded the girl was, he quickly removed the blindfold and waited for the girls eyes to adjust, once she could focus, he showed her his badge. Tears streamed down her face.

"I'm going to remove the gag now and then i'll work on freeing you. You are safe. Your friend Victoria is also safe."

Once Edward had freed her, he removed his jacket and offered it to her. Suddenly Leah lunged towards him and threw her arms around him, holding him tight. Edward hesitated, then placed his arms around her.

"It's okay Leah. You are safe." he soothed.

"My d- d- dad!" she choked.

"We know. Our colleagues have picked him up. Leah. Do you know who the second person was? Do you know where he went?" Edward asked.

He felt her body tense against his and her head nodded lightly.

"I think he was my uncle. My dad said they were brothers. I don't know where he went, but he's dangerous. He's cruel, he seemed to enjoy hurting us. I..." Leah broke out into sobs.

Edward listened in to his earpiece as Stanley informed them they had arrived. McCarthy warned them to be careful, explained that they had found the girl, but no sign of the second perpetrator as yet.

"Stay here with Leah. She seems to feel safe with you. We're going to go search the area, i'm sending Officer Swan to stay with you." McCarthy informed Edward.

As Bella joined them, Edward felt relieved to see her. He had no problems offering this girl support, but he wondered if a female would be more of a comfort to her.

"Leah, this is my parter detective Swan. She's going to stay with us whilst our colleagues search the area. Would you be okay with Bella whilst I keep a look out?"

Bella approached slowly and Leah reluctantly let go of Edward and held on to Bella instead. Edward hovered by the door, he could see the flashlights of their colleagues searching in the distance. As he turned around to get a better look of the room they were in, he realised that there were plenty of places someone could hide in here.

Edward began to search the room, checking all of the nooks and crannies. He'd almost done a complete sweep, only a series of tall cupboards remained. Bella watched on warily as Edward searched.

Suddenly one of the cupboards swung open and the man jumped out. In his hand was a long 6 inch hunting knife, with deep serrated edges, the man yelled and lunged towards Leah and Bella.

Edward didn't think about using his gun, he just saw what damage could be done to Bella and Leah. Without a second thought he lunged forward to block the mans path. Pain tore through him as the knife tore through his side.

As darkness started to fold in, he heard Leah sobbing and Bella yelling his name. He felt sick and his side felt wet.

As he tried desperately to fight against the darkness, he heard three gunshots and then the weight of the man's body falling on him.

As the wind knocked out of his lungs the pain became all too much and he slipped into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4**

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...

That's all Edward could focus on. He could hear voices around him, but that damned beeping was all he could focus on.

As his eyes fought to open he tried to move, pain shot down his body and he groaned. Soon a voice broke over the beeping.

"Edward, Edward!"

_Bella!_ He thought.

with great effort he worked his eyes open, first he saw Bella hovering over him, she looked really worried.

"Hey!" he croaked, his throat burned and felt so dry.

"Hey!" she replied.

As Bella pulled back Edward was suddenly aware that they were not alone. His eyes scanned the room and he suddenly felt very crowded. McCarthy,Whitlock, Stanley, Weber and the Chief were all looking down on him.

"Aren't I Mister Popular" he joked, but instantly regretted it as pain shot down his side.

"You're one of us. We look after our own." McCarthy roared.

He looked back over the Bella and saw she was covered in blood, her once cream top was soaked red. As he focussed on her, he heard the beeping accelerate.

"Bella, are you okay? So much blood."

Bella moved back towards him and placed her hand on his head. As she did so he heard the beeping slow back down.

"I'm fine Edward. This is all yours."

Edward blanched, he started to remember small details of what had happened.

"What about Leah, is she okay?"

"Leah is fine. She's being treated, we've got her in a room with Victoria. Both are eager to talk to us now. Frank Carter is back at the station and his accomplice, Vic Carter is in the morgue."

Edward recalled the gunshots and the weight of the mans body falling on him.

"I had your back, kiddo." McCarthy added.

The door swung open and a burly looking nurse walked in. She started to check Edward over. She seemed pretty pissed off about something, but her touch was gentle.

"Is everything okay?" Edward asked.

The nurse looked to Edward and her expression softened.

"Now, you just concentrate on getting better. I'm just not used to having to battle past several people to get to my patients. These have been hovering over your bed since the moment you got back from surgery. They refused to leave your side. We're supposed to have a rule of two visitors per bed, but it seems that doesn't count to law enforcement."

"Oh!" Edward muttered.

"I'm sorry nurse." Chief Newton began. "We just like to look after our own. I assure you... now that we know he'll be okay, we'll not crowd the room any more."

The nurse softened some more. She seemed to have liked what the chief said and quite possibly the way she had said it.

"Thanks. Can you move the ones in the corridor along too?" she added before slipping out the door.

The chief moved over to the blinds and peaked out, curious as to who was out there. He saw three uniformed officers, one male and two females, they all looked anxious.

"Do you two have some friends back on uniform" he asked.

Bella joined him and followed his gaze. She spotted Alice, Rosalie and Jacob.

"Yes, they are our friends." she confirmed.

"Right we have to get back to the station. We've got to wrap this case up, we need to interview Frank Carter and then we've got the paperwork to go through. Cullen. We'll be back to check on you soon."

McCarthy, Whitlock, Stanley and Weber filed out the room straight away. Bella rushed to Edwards side. She lent forward and kissed his forehead.

"Don't take too long to get better. I can't do much without my partner. I'll come back and see you later."

"Yes Ma'am" he mocked.

Edward watched and Bella lingered over him, he could almost taste the sweetness to her breath. He considered his chances of snatching a kiss, there couldn't have been more than a couple of inches between their lips. He stared into her eyes and started to inch forward.

"Come on Swan. We've got a lot to do." Chief Newtons voice interrupted.

Edward watched as Bella moved away towards the door.

"Well done today you too. I hear that you were both instrumental in getting to Leah. I'm impressed, but Cullen. Next time try not to get stabbed."

"Yes Chief"

Edward watched as the chief put his hand on Bella's shoulder and led her to the door, he didn't like the way he had touched her. He heard the ECG machine beep louder and faster as he became agitated.

The nurse from before rushed back in and started to fuss. As Bella and the chief disappeared out of the room he started to calm down.

"I'm fine!" he lied

The nurse watched as the beeping calmed down, she gave him another check and tutted.

"You need to relax. I should send the others away, but they've been waiting for hours. If you are up for seeing them, there are three people outside desperate to see you."

Edward just nodded.

Out in the corridor Bella walked alongside the chief, Alice rushed to her side, followed closely by Rosalie and Jacob.

"Bella!" Alice cried.

"I'm fine, its not my blood."

"Is Edward okay?"

Bella looked back towards the door, she hated to leave him like this.

"Detective Cullen will be just fine. He just needs to rest. I'm sure he could do with seeing some friendly faces. I trust you're all of duty" the chief asked.

As none of them answered, the chief shook his head.

"I didn't see any of you. Now if you'll excuse us we have a lot of work to do."

The chief led Bella towards the exit. Alice, Rosalie and Jacob turned to see the nurse leave the room.

"You can go in now, but not for too long. He needs to rest."

The nurse stomped past them and the friends quickly filed into the room. They looked at Edward, hooked up to various tubes.

"You look like shit, man!" Jacob said

"Thank!" Edward responded.

"I hear you did this saving that girl and Bella." Rosalie muttered.

"I'm sure anyone would have done the same thing."

"Oh Edward, we could have lost you!" Alice cried.

The friends sat for a while, making small talk. There was still a slight tension in the air, but Edward was just glad of the company. Rosalie and Jacob received a call on the radio and had to go, leaving Alice.

Alice sat on the edge of the bed, her petite frame barely making a dent.

"So what's your chief like?"

Edward scowled.

"What? He seems like a nice enough guy."

"He's a decent boss. He's firm, but fair and he's made us feel welcome, but he seems to like Bella a little more than he should. It's not right, Alice. He's old enough to be her dad."

Alice stared at Edward, she noticed the beeping accelerate as he spoke about the chief.

"Edward. Are you sure you aren't imagining it? I know you've always had a thing for Bella and I've told you time and time again to tell her, but you never listened."

"Alice, he looks at her like she's something to eat. He put his hand on her shoulder to lead her away and I got so agitated I ended up with the nurse fussing over me, thinking something was wrong. She kissed my forehead when I came to and I was working up to kissing her properly when he interrupted. Now what must she think of me? First day in the job and I get myself stabbed!"

Alice couldn't hide the smirk from her face, she'd been the only one who knew how much Edward liked Bella. She'd always known it and she'd tried to match them together on many occasions, but Edward was too shy and Bella was too blind, too focussed on their training and the job. On the outside Rosalie and Jacob were the most openly hungry for promotion, but Alice had no doubt that Bella wanted it more, she just held back from showing it.

"You got stabbed knocking her out of the way and saving her. I think that may be worth some brownie points. Look, I have to go or that nurse will never let me back in. You should really get some rest."

Alice jumped down off the bed and gave Edward a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Tell her Edward, the next chance you get."

Alice bounded out the room, leaving Edward to his thoughts. His body was screaming at him for rest and his eyes were feeling heavy. The nurse came back in, took one lot of him and muttered something under her breath.

"You can't push yourself too hard or it will will delay your healing. You need some rest now."

Edward watched as the nurse injected some morphine into the cannula on the back of his hand. It was pointless resisting, besides she was right.

Edward let his eyes close and looked forward to some rest. He'd expected to slip back into darkness, but instead his mind was filled with sounds and images.

He could hear the sobbing of Leah. Bella screaming his name and the loud gunshots that were fired, before Vic Carter's body fell onto him. Then he heard other things, things that he didn't remember. The voice of McCarthy telling him he should have fired his gun rather than playing hero. Sirens and voices didn't recognise talking about saving him and the voice of Bella repeating his name, ordering him not to die and telling him she couldn't live without him. In his drugged haze he couldn't decipher how much of it was real or how much of it was hoping.

Finally the darkness he'd craved came and he slipped into oblivion.

Edward wasn't sure how long he'd been out for, but when his eyes next opened the lights were dimmed. He heard a faint sound beside him and turned to see Bella asleep on the chair. Her hair was damp and she was wearing some casual grey jogging bottoms and a hooded top, she had a thin blanket draped over her.

Edward watched her as she slept, her eyes twitched slightly and there was a beautiful glow to her cheeks. He wasn't sure how long he had watched her sleeping, but it was truly mesmerising. Bella started to twitch and she started to talk. Edward remembered back to a conversation in the early days of their training when she confessed to be terrible at sleep talking.

"No... no..." she muttered.

Edward watched as she became increasingly agitated, her head started to thrash and he was torn between watching and waking her up. Then she said his name..

"Edward, please don't go. I need you" she whimpered

Edward mouth swung open and he stared. She continued to whimper and then started to cry, she sounded genuinely afraid.

"Bella... Bella" he called out gently.

She didn't respond. He reached out towards her to wake her up, but she was just too far away. Inching his way to the edge of the bed he reached as far as he could. His side screamed at him to stop, but he ignored it. He took one last lunge and managed to nudge her awake.

Bella's eyes flew open just in time to see Edward falling from the bed, she quickly stopped him and pushed him back up. He groaned in agony as she laid him back down.

"What were you doing?" she snapped.

"You were having a bad dream, I was trying to wake you up." he panted.

A nurse rushed through the door and started to respond to the alarm that was sounding.

"What happened?"

"He was trying to lean over to wake me up, he almost fell out of bed." Bella snapped.

The nurse gave Edward the sternest of looks. He sunk back deeper into his pillow. As the nurse moved to check his wound he felt an odd dampness, he looked down to see blood seeping from the wound.

"Ah!" he muttered

"Ah! Indeed. Don't let him move, I need to fetch the doctor."

Bella stood up and hovered over Edward, he watched as her eyes drew down to the blood and she blanched.

"Edward! What were you playing at. You could have just shouted at me."

"I did! You didn't hear and whatever you were dreaming of seemed to be getting worse, so I had to wake you up."

"What did I say?"

"You said my name and uttered the words don't go, but you started to thrash around and you were crying."

Edward watched as Bella's cheeks flushed crimson, he put his hand up towards one of her cheeks and gently rubbed. Bella put her hand around his out-stretched wrist, but didn't stop him.

The door swung open again and a doctor appeared with the nurse. Edward tried to ignore him as he poked around at the wound, but it was agony.

"You're lucky, you've just popped a stitch or too. I need to close it back up. Will you need sedation, or do you think you can manage?"

Edward kept his eyes on Bella and shook his head. If Bella doesn't mind holding my hand i'm sure I can manage.

Bella smirked and held Edwards hand tight. The room was silent as the doctor worked. Once he'd finished he got he nurse to apply a fresh dressing.

"I suppose I don't need to tell you how important it is not to do too much too soon. You had quite a deep wound Mr Cullen. You need to allow your body to mend itself."

"He'll behave, i'll make sure of that." Bella promised the doctor.

The doctor and nurse left them alone. At first their was an awkward silence. Edward started to try and move, but the look on Bella's face made him stop.

"Stay still. You've done enough damage for one day."

"What time is it anyway?"

"A little after 3am."

"How long have you been here?"

"I finished work around 10pm. The paperwork was horrendous. The team went out for celebratory drinks, but I told them I was too tired. I jumped in the shower and tried to relax, but I couldn't. I got here around midnight, had quite a fight to get in. I just needed to know you were okay."

Bella was leaning on the edge of the bed next to Edward, he placed his arm across her lap. He watched as Bella wrested her hands on his arm.

"I don't quite know how I would have coped if I had lost you."

Edward felt a dampness to his arm and realised Bella was crying.

"You don't get rid of me that easily. I'd have done it all again, you know. I can't help think that had I not done what I did, you or Leah would have been hurt."

"Why didn't you shoot? Why did you lunch forward?"

"I figured if I had shot then he would have still had chance to get to one of you. I couldn't have risked that. "

An uneasy silence descended.

"Bella..." Edward began. When he didn't continue, she moved his arm away from her lap and got off the bed, spinning around she adjusted herself till she was looking directly at him.

"What is it Edward?"

Edward wasn't quite sure how to say it. He'd liked Bella for so long he had played the moment through his head so many times, but they'd always involved candlelit dinners or walks on a beach, this isn't how it was supposed to happen.

"Edward..."

Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as he opened his eyes he felt the intensity for Bella's stare.

"This isn't how I wanted to do this, but i've waited far too long to tell you this and given how bad I feel right now and how much I know that there'll be a nurse or a doctor bursting through that door at some point to give me more pain meds I need to get this out of my head whilst I still can. I like you Bella I mean really like you. I've been in to you ever since I met you, but i've been too much of a jerk to ever say anything about it. When you were in danger earlier, my only thought was 'not her'. I'd rather be stabbed or shot over and over again if it prevented anyone harming you in any way. I know that we're partners and we need to be professional, but I had to let you know how I feel."

Edwards words tumbled out so fast he didn't know if he'd said everything he wanted to say, but he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. After all this time he'd finally let it all out.

He watched as Bella's cheeks flushed, but her eyes never wavered from his face, she leant down towards him and their lips met. Edward felt the blood rushing to his head and he hungrily kissed back. The beeping of the machine went into override and they pulled way when a nurse ran through the doors.

She took one look at them and then noted the machine calming down and threw her hands in the hair.

"Get a room kids" she snapped.

"That could get embarrassing." Edward complained.

"Quite!"

Edward could feel the smile plastered across his face and he saw that Bella had a grin on her face too.

"You know, that machine has been telling all day." she teased.

"Oh?"

"Like when I left with the chief earlier today the machine started to beep faster when he put his hand on my shoulder."

Edward looked away.

"Edward, he's old enough to be my father. I like him though, he's charming, but he's also my boss and I am sure he doesn't see me as anything, but his latest recruit."

Edward bit down on his bottom lip, he should have known that Bella was much more observant than he'd given her credit for.

"How long have you known?"

"That would be telling. All I can say is I am glad you've finally admitted it."

Edward put his arms out and Bella leant over him resting her head on his chest. She listened to his heard pumping away and tried her best not to put any pressure on his right side.

"I have to go." she murmured.

Edward moved his arms to let her up. She could read the disappointment on his face.

"Why?"

"First of all, you need your rest. You are no good to me in here, hooked up to machines and bleeding every time you move and secondly. I am on shift in around 2 hours and I need to get some sleep, or some strong coffee."

Edward knew it made sense, but having finally shared his feelings with her, he felt like nothing had actually been resolved.

"What now? I mean I have finally told you how I feel, but what does it mean for us now?"

Bella leant down and kissed Edward on the forehead, she then brushed her nose against his cheek before kissing his neck, finally she hovered over his face and kissed his lips. Gently at first, but then with more intensity. She stopped when the beeping began to elevate again.

"First you get better. I'll come back whenever I can to see you. Then we can see where it takes us, but Edward. At work and around our colleagues we are Cullen and Swan. If this is to work at all, we need to keep our professional and personal lives separate."

Edward nodded.

"Just one more kiss before you go?"

Bella moved out of reach and laughed.

"You'll get the next kiss when I see you next time and only if you look better than you do now. I'll be checked with the nurses whether you've been behaving yourself."

Edward shot Bella a look of contempt.

"You don't play fair!"

"Never said I did. If you want any chance of seeing where things can take us, you better do everything they tell you and get better soon."

"Yes Ma'am!"

Bella headed back towards the door, turning to Edward long enough to blow him a kiss. Then she disappeared, leaving Edward alone with his thoughts. He was feeling euphoric, aside from the pain in his side. The restitched wound was very uncomfortable. He considered just closing his eyes and trying to sleep, but then he remembered what Bella had said. How she needed him fit and well and the sooner he got out of here, the sooner they could explore their feelings more.

Edward placed his pride aside for the time being and pressed the call buzzer. As the nurse came, he explained the pain he was feeling, she checked his wounds for signs of infection but it was clear. Then she checked his chart and administered the morphine that he should have had a while ago.

The last thoughts Edward had as he slipped back into darkness was of the feeling of Bella's lips against his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

For three days Edward waited for Bella to come visit. She'd called the nurses to check on him regularly and he was continuously passed on a message.

"Remember our deal."

He receives visits from Rosalie and Jacob. They're always in uniform and are sneaking in, whilst on duty. He's grateful of their company, even if there is still tension between them.

He also had fleeting visits from McCarthy and Whitlock, checking how he was doing. He also had a short visit from the chief, making sure he was behaving himself with the nurses.

His main visitor was Alice. She appears a few times in uniform, but also in her own time. She's always been there for him, she's a true friend.

"I finally did it Alice, I told her how I felt."

"About bloody time, what happened?"

"We kissed. She said we'd see where it takes us when we get better. She's called to check on me quite a lot, but she's not been back since. I hope that's not a bad sign."

Alice playfully punched Edward in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Edward, you've crushed on Bella for so long now. She's only just been told. You kissed and she's said that she's interested in more. Don't go doubting it too soon. Besides i've seen her a few times and she's always so busy. I think your boss is working her hard."

Edward nodded, hoping that Alice was right.

On the fourth day when Bella came to see him, he was no longer hooked up to any machines. He was up, dressed and out of bed, sitting on a seat nearby reading a book. As soon as he laid eyes on Bella, his whole face lit up.

"Finally!" he called, looking back to his book.

Bella closed the gap between them and dropped her bag on the bed and knelt down in front of Edward, she gently pulled the book from his hands and tossed it aside, at first he didn't respond, keeping his eyes downcast. He was clearly sulking.

Bella slowly moved up, cupping her hand under his chin she pushed it bad, he didn't resist, as soon as his eyes met hers, she watched as his resolve faltered. She could almost see the internal battle behind his green eyes.

"I believe I have a promise to fulfil" Bella spoke softly.

A slight twitch appeared at the corner of Edwards lips as he tried to suppress a smile. Bella didn't hesitate any longer and as she lunged forward their lips collided. This time there was no machine beeping in the background to hint at how this was affecting Edward, but the sheer intensity of the kiss gave a hint.

Bella felt Edward leaning into her and she almost lost her balance, but then she felt his arms around her back, helping her to keep her balance. When they finally pulled away they were both a little breathless.

Edward pulled Bella on to his lap, she resisted at first afraid she might hurt him, but he continued to pull and eventually he had her sat on his lap. She grimaced as he made a slight groaning noise, but as she looked up at his face she could see that he was beaming.

"You seem much better!" she murmured

"I am. I should be getting out today. Early release for good behaviour."

"Oh! That's great. I thought you'd be in for longer."

"Apparently i've surprised them all with out quickly i've progressed. I will be on strict orders to take it easy for a while, but they see no need why I have to be stuck in here. They seem to think that my partner, who called in every day, sometimes more than once a day to check on me and pass on strict orders may have had something to do with it."

Bella felt her cheeks blush slightly, she heard the rumble in Edward chest as he laughed.

"So why have I had to wait so long for you to come and fulfil your promise?"

"For one thing, the chief has had me working hard, I have been working on a few different cases. I keep being assigned to various teams. It's great experience, but exhausting..."

"and the other?"

"Well I have known you for quite some time Edward. I know that one of your biggest traits is impatience and bloody mindedness. I knew that if all you heard from me was phone calls and reminders of my promise, you'd be in a rush to be in a position to collect."

Bella felt Edward lean down and kiss the top of her head, she felt his arms squeeze around her body.

"You know me too well."

They descended into a comfortable silence. Just happy to be together.

They were later interrupted by the doctor. He had come to officially discharge Edward. As well as the discharge papers he was given a note for the chief. Advising that whilst he was free to return to work, he was not in a fit state to be out on the field for the time being. He'd have to undergo and pass a physical before that would be possible and the doctor had advised that this would should not be attempted for at least 28 days post discharge. He also gave Edward a rehabilitation plan to help get him back into a peak of fitness.

"I'll make sure he does as he's told doctor."

They left the ward hand in hand. Despite Edwards objections Bella carried his bags, he felt wrong carrying nothing, but he knew better than to argue with Bella.

Arriving at his apartment Edward became a little anxious. He's pretty sure that his apartment was a bit of a mess when he last left it. He had no idea how it would be after his extended stay in hospital.

He followed Bella up to the door, feeling out of breath from the stairs. He know had a good idea why the doctor had warned him to take it easy for now. Bella eyed him warily concerned at how he looked.

"You okay?"

"Yeah! I'm just realising how hard i'm going to have to work to get fit again."

Bella's eyes lingered over Edward for a moment, uncertainty clear in her expression. Edward watched as she took his key from her pocket and opened his door.

"wait!" he yelled, but it was too late she'd gone inside.

_Wait a minute, she has a key?_ He thought.

Edward followed her in and suddenly wondered if they were in the right apartment. Everything was spotless and his furniture had been rearranged. His eyes scanned the room and he stood rooted to the spot.

"You know, you have a perfectly comfortable sofa you could sit on. No need to stand by the door."

Edward didn't budge at first, then Bella came and pulled him gently towards the sofa.

"Sit!" she ordered

Without thinking he did as he was told.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"It's so clean and different. Was this all you?"

"I had some help. Jacob, Rosalie and Alice. In fact, it was mostly Alice. She barked the orders and we did the work."

"I don't know what to say"

"Thank you, would be a start. You know for someone who is always so well turned out, you're apartment was a mess."

Edward looked down to the ground, feeling somewhat ashamed. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Quit being all shame faced Edward. You should see my place some time. "

The mood lightened and Edward chuckled.

"So what was the reason behind all this. Don't get me wrong, i'm so grateful, but what made you all decide to go all extreme makeover on my apartment?"

Bella sat herself next to Edward and leant into him, she loved how quickly he responded and put his arm around her.

"Well, we all knew you'd need help when you got out. It also gave us all something to do, other than worrying about you and... Well if I am going to be here more often I needed a space I could relax in."

Bella bit her lip, she felt Edward tense beside her. Had she gone too far.

"Really? You'd like to be here more often."

Bella grinned to herself and nodded against Edwards chest. She felt her cheeks flush.

"Then you can get all extreme makeover on my ass anytime you want."

They laughed together, enjoying each others company.

"Bella, I just realised. This room looks great and all, but what have you guys done to my bedroom?"

Bella tried not to laugh. Edward had never been good at subtle, she could hear the cheeky edge to his voice as he spoke.

Bella pushed herself up away from Edward and turned to face him. She did her best effort at looking stern, but one hint of Edward looking worried that he'd overstepped the mark and she couldn't stop herself from giggling.

Standing up she held her hand out to Edward, helping him to stand up.

"I guess the only way to find out is to take a look. Would you like to come this way Mr Cullen?"

"Anytime Miss Swan."

Bella led Edward to his bedroom door, moving to the side to let him open it, she turned to smile at him and nibbled at her lower lip. Edward opened the door, wondering what he'd see. His bedroom had been the messiest of the apartment. With no wardrobe and only a basic set of drawers, he tended to use the chair and floor as a holding area for his clothes. His single wooden bed had seen better days, but it was something he'd always meant to change, but never got around to.

Looking at the room in front of him, he was stunned. The floor was bare, the chair was empty and his set of drawers had been replaced with a larger set and a matching wardrobe stood by its side. The biggest change was the bed. The room looked smaller now as there was a large double bed in the place of the single one he had before.

He turned to look at Bella and grinned as he saw her flushed cheeks.

"Alice!" was all she said.

Edward took a couple of steps inside and pulled Bella in behind him, she squealed in delight and kicked the door shut behind her.

Edward pulled Bella towards the bed. A part of him wanted to jump on the bed and drag her on with him, but the pain in his side reminded him of his limitations and he paused uncertain of his next moves. He was about to apologise but Bella picked up on his uncertainty and she gave him a quick kiss and put her finger at his lips to stop him from saying anything.

"Let's take it slow and steady."

Edward simply nodded. He watched as Bella hopped up on the bed, he soon realised just how high the bed was. Bella knelt on the bed in front of him and planted a kiss on his lips. Edward began to respond and started to move his arms around her, but Bella pulled back and shook her head.

Edward stood patiently and waited.

Bella unbuttoned his shirt slowly, one button at a time, every time Edward went to help, she'd swat his hands away. As she finished unbuttoning his shirt she began to pull the shirt over his shoulders and off his arms. She allowed Edward to shake the shirt off his arms and he watched as her eyes roamed down his chest, she traced her finger over his shoulders and down the centre of his chest and down to his navel. Edward watched as she lingered over the dressing on his side and he tried not to react as she traced her finger around the dressing.

"I'm not too fragile" he murmured.

Bella met his gaze and nodded, but he could see the doubt behind her eyes.

"If I hurt you. If it gets too much, you must tell me" she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!"

Bella sat back on her knees and pulled her top over her head, she could feel Edward's eyes on her body. After unclasping her bra she pulled her hair out of his ponytail and let her long hair fall over her shoulders.

Moving away from Edward, much to his frustration she hopped off the side of the bed, walking back to Edward who was stood, panting heavily.

As she reached him and wrapping her arms around his neck, the heat of their upper bodies meeting as they embraced, she could sense how willing and ready he was for her. Moving her hands from his neck and tracing down his body again her hands lingered on the waistband of her trousers.

The room was silent, except for the heaviness of their breaths. Edward made no move to stop Bella as she pulled at his trousers, he kicked them to the side as they fell to his ankles and swiftly returned the favour.

This time they kissed with more passion and intensity, both clearly relishing the moment. Bella felt herself being pushed over the edge of the bed and she relished the wait of Edwards body against her.

She felt him pulling at the delicate sides of her panties, as the band snapped she tried to resist laughing as Edward paused, holding her ruined panties up in front of his face.

"shit" he muttered

"I have spares" Bella laughed.

Edward chuckled and threw them in the corner of the room.

"Shuffle back" he murmured.

Bella adjusted herself till she was on the bed and shuffled her way back till she was in the centre of the bed, she watched as Edward attempted to join her on the bed, she heard him groan as the move caused him obvious discomfort.

"Maybe it's too soon" she began.

"Screw that!" he retorted.

Bella watched as he dragged the chair over to the bed and watched as he used it has a step. Once on the bed he crawled on hands and knees and loomed over Bella's body. She hadn't seen him do it, but he'd discarded his boxers at some point.

Hovering over Bella, Edward paused, the moment he'd wanted after all this time was finally here. He could see the smouldering lust in Bella's eyes, she clearly wanted this too.

Edward leant down and hungrily kissed at Bella, he then traced his lips over her cheek and neck and down towards her chest. He could see Bella's body moving up and down as she tried to control her breathing. He traced his lips along her breast, pausing at the nipple and using his tongue to roll around it. He enjoyed the moan that Bella let out.

He continued to move down her body and hovered at her navel before travelling further down. He could sense the excitement from Bella and he traced his lips all the way down, Bella's body writhed and moaned as he kissed and licked.

As soon as her body started to buck towards him, he pulled back and travelled back up the bed till his face was hovering over hers.

"Enjoying that?" he teased.

Bella grinned and they kissed greedily, Bella felt as Edward lowered his body down onto hers. She sensed the moment when it cased his main, but she saw the concentration on his face as he made minor adjustments until he was more comfortable.

"Take it steady" she warned.

"Yes Ma'am!"

As Edward entered Bella it felt so right, she loved the sensation and found a steady rhythm that he could work with without being in too much pain. They were both enjoying each others bodies. As they continued, Edward increased his speed and pressure and brought them both to the brink. As they both reached climax, Edwards strength gave out and he collapsed down onto the bed. He had to roll over to the left to avoid crushing Bella.

Laying their panting Edward felt on top of the world, but he was exhausted. Bella was still coming down, she turned to look at Edward and she could see the perspiration on his forehead. For a while neither spoke, both working hard to regain control over their bodies.

"Worth the wait?" Bella teased.

"And then some!" Edward groaned.

Bella rolled to her side and sat up on her knees, looking down at Edward. As he looked up he saw her eyes travelling down his body, lingering on her side.

"I'm fine!" Edward promised

"Just checking!"

Bella laid back down, tracing her finger over Edward chest, she could hear his heart pounding through her ears on his chest. They lay in silence.

Bella's mind was swimming. She was still on a high, having only recently realised how much Edward was in to her, she hadn't banked on her own reaction. She hadn't been looking for love, she had always been too focussed on her career. She had worked so hard to get where she was today and whilst she loved what she'd just experienced with Edward and she genuinely wanted more, she couldn't let their relationship get in the way of her goal. Bella was so much closer to her goal and she couldn't jeopardise it now. She still had to focus on getting the answers she needed and her feelings for Edward were a complication, but if she was careful she could have both. As long as she could keep Edward in check, make sure he understood the boundaries of their relationship in private and their relationship whilst at work, she could do it.

"Edward, we need to talk" she began.

When Edward didn't respond, she re-adjusted herself so she could look at Edward, his eyes were closed, his chest rose and fell evenly and he was fast asleep. She gently pushed his shoulder, but he didn't respond. With all that he's been through and how hard he'd just pushed himself it made sense his body would need rest.

Bella lay back down and snuggled in, she and Edward would need to talk, but it could wait till morning, besides it is probably best to wait, she wouldn't want to jeopardise this feeling of euphoria for either of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As Bella began to stir she could feel the brightness of the sunlight hitting her face. She allowed herself a few minutes to adjust before trying to open her eyes. She could also smell food. As her eyes flickered open, she turned to see Edward's side of the bed empty.

As memories of last night flashed in her mind she couldn't help, but grin. As she stretched, she felt slightly uncomfortable in all the right places. Her face returned to neutral as she remembered the discussion she'd need to have with Edward.

_Breakfast First_ she thought to herself.

As she sat up, she noticed a dressing gown draped on the bed by her feet. It certainly hadn't been there last night. She slipped into it and padded out of the bedroom. As she walked towards the kitchen she could hear Edward singing along to the radio.

He was clearly in a good mood. As soon and Edward and the kitchen were in her line of sight, Bella, tried her best not to react. The food may smell nice, but it looked like he'd used ever pan available, the kitchen was like a bomb site!

"Before you lecture me. I'll be sure to clean up afterwards"

Bella pulled her hands up in mock surrender.

"That's fine, I know you well, after all if you don't you'll have Alice to answer to."

Edward shot her a look of contempt, then followed it with a sly grin.

"I can handle, Alice. Besides I need to thank her for the bed, was she trying to kill me with the height of it?"

Bella's mind flashed back to last night and Edward having to use a chair to step up onto the bed and tried to suppress a giggle.

"Take a seat, Bella. It's almost ready."

Bella did as she was told.

"OW! Shit..." Edward yelled. Followed by the sound of metal hitting the floor.

Bella whipped around, worried that he'd done too much, but he was holding his hand under the cold tap, she surveyed the scene in front of her. Edwards burnt hand; the grill try and the bacon on the floor; the lack of oven glove or tea towel.

As she met Edward's eyes it was clear he'd followed her line of reasoning and had reconstructed the scene for himself.

"So I suck at cooking!" he moaned

Bella stood up and closed the gap between them, stepping over the bacon on the floor, she took a good look at his hand. It wasn't anything major. She looked up to see Edward looking sorry for himself.

"You may suck at cooking, but I know something you are good at."

Bella stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on Edward, he responded immediately, holding Bella close and soon they were hungry for each other again. Bypassing the mess on the floor they made their way back to the bedroom.

This time Bella ordered Edward to lay down and she took charge, being careful not to press up against his wound. It didn't take long till they were both spent and exhausted.

Laying side by side, Bella traced her finger over and around Edward chest. She could tell from his breathing that he was awake too.

"I can't believe I waited this long to tell you how I felt. Just think how much more we could have done together." Edward murmured

Bella bit at her lower lip and she considered her reply. They needed to have this conversation, so why wait any longer.

"I really had no idea. You know I wasn't even looking. You were my friend, my best friend and I knew I could trust you with my life, but I had no idea how you felt about me. Edward, had you have told me how you felt sooner. I don't think I would have responded like I did last night. I'd have worked hard not to lose you as a friend, but I was far too focused on getting to where we are now to have risked that."

Bella felt Edward's body tense, he tried to sit up, but Bella put her palm on his chest to stop him and shook her head.

"Let me finish Edward. I was so focussed on getting on the fast-track. It's hard to explain why, but trust me when I say I have my reasons. I am still so focussed on where I want to be and I can't let anything or anyone get in the way. But.. "

Bella paused, fighting tears.

"But?..." Edward pressed.

Bella felt his arm move behind her, she was confused at first, but it reappeared over her shoulders as Edward passed her a tissue. Taking it from him and dabbing her eyes she kissed at his chest.

"... I almost lost you! I hadn't a clue how you felt at that time, but I realised that I liked you a lot more than just a friend. The thought of losing you made me feel sick, but as soon as it became clear that you would pull through I decided I wouldn't act on my feelings. I'd remain your best friend and partner and remained focussed. Then you went and told me how you felt and I crumbled, I couldn't lie to myself any more and I couldn't face saying no to you either."

Bella paused to dab at her eyes and she felt Edward squeeze at her shoulders.

"I don't want to kill our buzz. Don't misunderstand me Edward, last night and this morning were the best and I look forward to more, much more. But I need you to understand that my career and the path I am following is very important to me. I can't explain why, but just trust me when I say that I have my reasons and I falling for you terrifies me as much as it excites me. I want you so much, you make me so happy, but I can't let this get in the way..."

An uncomfortable silence descends, Bella listens to Edwards heartbeat as he works to control his feelings.

"I'm sorry..." Bella whispers.

Edward sits up, this time Bella doesn't stop him and he motions motions for Bella to sit up too, they side facing each other and Bella keeps her eyes downcast, the dampness in them glinting in the light. She doesn't flinch as Edward places his fingers under her chin and tilts her head back, forcing her to look into his eyes. She can't quite decipher the expression on his face. Her breath hitches as he inches towards her till their lips hover inches apart.

"Bella, never apologise for telling me how you feel. I'd have been crushed if you had rejected me back in the day, but I wouldn't have lost you as a friend. I'm glad I was such a coward and waited this long. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardise this. Now that I have you, I can't lose you. "

Edward kissed Bella and she responded in kind, lacing her hands around the back of his head she resisted his attempts to pull back, only relenting when they both lost their breath.

"So..." Edward began. "Whilst I would happily do this all day, how do you want to handle this. I want you Bella, I want this, but I also know how much your career means to you. I'm sure if we work together we can have the best of both."

Bella smiled wildly and lunged forward, wrapping her arms around, Edward. For a moment she forgot about his wound until he groaned and she quickly let up.

"So we need to agree on some ground rules." Bella began, feeling more bright and positive than before.

"Ground Rules..." Edward repeated cautiously. He leant back against the bed frame, crossed his arms across his chest and raised his eyebrows.

Bella grinned.

"At work, we remain professional at all times. We're Cullen and Swan; partners and friends. There will be no hand holding, kissing or cuddling whilst on duty."

"... where we can be caught." Edward added hopefully.

Bella shook her head slowly.

"Ok, we behave at all time on duty. Off Duty we can do what we like... but..."

Edward leant forward and began to stroke her arm, sending shivers down her spine.

"As far as the team are concerned I don't want them to know."

"Bella, the fact that you know and the fact that you are here with me, right here, right now is good enough for me. I promise I can behave at all times when we're on duty and around others and I promise I will do my best to behave when we're alone and on duty..."

Bella opened her mouth to object, but Edward silenced her with a single finger over her lips.

"Let me finish... I also wholeheartedly promise to misbehave every other chance I get."

Bella was a little aggravated about his weak promise to try and behave when they were alone and on-duty, but she could work on that and really Edward had been far too understanding with her requests.

"Looks like we have a deal then." she agreed.

Edward and Bella laughed in unison and embraced. The toyed with going for round three, but they both felt hungry and a quick glance at the clock meant they were running out of time, before they'd need to go in to the station.

"Seeing as though you half destroyed the kitchen and dropped the food, i'll nip down to the deli and get us some breakfast."

Bella jumped off the bed and threw on some clothes.

"You might wanna jump in the shower whilst I get back."

"Yes Ma'am!" Edward responded, whilst saluting.

"Jerk!" Bella retorted.

She grabbed her purse and rushed down the stairs and across the road to the deli. Joining the busy queue her mind raced. She felt like such a weight had dropped off of her shoulders. Not only did she have Edward, but she still had the freedom to follow her goal. She hated not telling Edward the full truth, but it would be hard to explain. For now at least.

Paying for their breakfast she jogged across the road, back towards the apartment, cursing the big car that hadn't been there before. Bounding up the stairs she felt great. She was looking forward to having Edward back at work. She'd had a great deal of experience at keeping secrets, this would just be keeping an extra one, that wouldn't be too hard.

Keeping the personal and work lives separate, should be a piece of cake. As Bella knocked on the door to the apartment she felt great, until it was opened and she was greeted, not by Edward, but by the cool steely eyed stare of their boss, chief Newton.

Bella began to feel flustered.

_Shit_ she thought to herself.

"Swan!" The chief spoke calmly.

"Chief."

Bella began to think fast, this wasn't supposed to happen. She didn't want anyone in the team knowing, let alone their boss.

"There you are Bella. Thanks so much for helping this morning." Edward began.

She smiled warmly and looked to Edward for a bit of help here.

"I was just telling the chief that you were so good to me when I called you earlier this morning. It was so great of you to come over before work and help me out with breakfast after I failed so spectacularly." Edward cocked his head towards the disaster area of the kitchen. "... Such a great friend as well as partner."

"Don't mention it!" Bella replied.

"That's very important in our line of work. You need to be able to rely on each other, you never know when you'll need backup." the chief added.

Bella joined them in the apartment and saw to her relief that any hint that she'd spend the night had been hidden. Just her handbag lay on the table, with her jacket nearby.

"So chief, what do I owe this honour." Edward began, emphasising the word I.

"I just wanted to see how you were. I was going to offer you a lift to the station, but it looks like your partner had the same idea. We like to take care of our own. It's important for you not to take things too fast. We almost lost an asset to the team. Despite your injury your actions, along with those of your partner were key to getting the result we needed. You impressed the whole team. I've definitely got my eyes on you... Both of you."

Bella blushed slightly, she positioned herself behind the chief and felt relieved that his gaze was solely on Edward. As the chief continued to speak, she caught Edward glancing at her.

'Thank you' she mouthed.

Edward didn't respond, except for a slight smile and a subtle shrug of his shoulders.

The chief filled Edward in on the closing up of the Carter case as they ate breakfast, the chief refused Bella's offer to share her bagel. As they wrapped up the small talk, the chief made his exit, warning them not to be late.

"We're right with you chief." Edward promised.

As they got into Bella's car and followed on behind the chief, Bella felt relieved, she'd been worried earlier that their agreement to keep their relationship secret had been blown, but for the time being it was still in tact.

"Thanks for covering back there, Edward." Bella said softly

"You're welcome. I told you I could behave." Edward responded.

She felt his arm slide over onto her lap and she flashed him a look.

"Now don't you start. We're not on duty yet and unless the chief has x-ray vision he can't see this. Besides i'm just getting what I can, before you go all serious on me."

Bella grinned and let Edward keep his hand where it was for the time being. As they reached the station they followed the chief down into the parking lot. Edward removed his hand before the engine was cut off. He opened his door first and got out. As Bella circled the car to join him she took a deep breath, knowing today would be a real test of how well they could keep the two parts of their lives separate.

"Shall we?" The chief called over.

The three of them rode the elevator up to their floor. The chief held back motioning for them to go ahead of him. Edward began to open the door...

"Enjoy!" the chief muttered.

"Enjoy?" Edward repeated.

He opened the door further and stepped in and almost jumped out of his skin as the big booming voice of McCarthy shouted out his name.

"Cullen!"

Edward looked over to Bella and the chief and had little time to react as McCarthy gave him a big hug, as he groaned in pain, he felt McCarthy ease up.

They were soon joined by Whitlock, Stanley and Weber. Within a short time the rest of the department were crowding around Edward, he began to feel very self conscious, he hadn't expected all this.

This was some kind of hero's welcome and aside from working out where to look, all he'd done is get stabbed.

It was the chief that finally saved him.

"Okay people, give him some air. Let's get back to work."

As the team filtered out he and Bella took to their desks. They shared a quick smile, then got into work mode. That day they were kept busy, Bella went out to two crime scenes with Stanley and Weber, whilst Edward was made to stay in the station and co-ordinate things from there. He had tried to protest, but the chief reminded him that there'd be no field work until he'd undergone a medical that proved he'd returned to full strength.

Over the next five days, Edward and Bella had fallen into a routine. On duty they were nothing, but professional. Bella had to admit that it helped that Edward was stuck in the station and they got to spend some time apart. Off Duty they spent together whenever they could. Bella and Edward worked out together, keen to get Edwards strength up for his upcoming medical. At night they were inseparable, with Bella over at Edwards, every chance she got. Bella was still so focussed on keeping their relationship a secret, sometimes obsessively so.

She would leave before Edward woke up and go through the motions of arriving to pick him up for work. Edward was beginning to worry over how much effort she was going to, but he didn't say anything, just did his best to help keep up the pretence.

After five days none of their team seemed to suspect a thing and Bella started to relax a little, much to Edward's release, she didn't seem quite so tense and she finally seemed to believe in the arrangement they had in place.

They continued to impress their colleagues. Even stuck in the station, Edwards analytical thinking was key to a number of the cases they were working on and out in the field Bella's ability to look at things from a different angle had also gotten results.

When the chief asked them to see him first thing in the morning, Bella spent the night fretting. Edward tried to calm her down, but she was so wound up. Instead he did his best to distract her. She tried to resist at first, but soon she gave into him and as they took to the bedroom he enjoyed every inch of her body until she was exhausted and they fell asleep arm in arm.

Arriving at the station they were back into serious mode and they walked in the chief's room as partners.

"Thanks for being prompt, Cullen and Swan. Please take a seat."

Edward and Bella sat side by side in front of the chiefs desk, waiting patiently for him to begin. Edward and Bella both noticed their files in front of the chief on his desk.

"I'm impressed. We all are. You've both fit into the team so quickly and easily. You've pulled your weight and you've both gotten results. Even you, Cullen, stuck here in the station, you've been able to get us results. Even Ulley and Call are impressed and they are usually miserable bastards. I think you should both be proud of all that you've achieved so far."

Both Edward and Bella relaxed a little, Edward took a quick look over and could see that the tension had left Bella and he was relieved.

"Thanks chief."

"We've had a busy few days, but thanks to you both we've cleared more of our case load than usual. We've entered into a quiet period, which isn't all that rare. We can't know how long it will last, but I wanted to introduce you both to the other side of our department. The side which we delve into when we have time. It's about time I introduced you to our cold-cases."

The chief stood up and moved to the door to his office, he beckoned for Edward and Bella to follow him and led them to the room at the end of the hall. Opening the doors he walked in and beckoned them to follow, flicking on the lights the room became illuminated and dozens of shelves came into view, each one had dozens of boxes. At the side of the room was a small round table and some seats, on top of the table were notepads and pens. There were also a number of filing cabinets.

As the chief moved further into the room, he motioned for Edward and Bella to take a look around. Edward walked the length of one of the shelves and traced his finger along a number of the boxes, before returning to the chief, he watched as Bella did the same, though her eyes seemed to be searching with more urgency, she appeared to be looking for something specific.

As the chief cleared his voice, she stopped what she was doing and rejoined them. Edward looked over to the far wall and saw a set of shelves which were almost empty, the few boxes on these shelves had a green label on them, whereas all the others had a red label.

"Chief, what's with those boxes over there?"

"Glad you asked that, Cullen."

"Those boxes are solved cases." the chief said pointing at the sparce set of shelves.

"The rest, well they're all unsolved, whenever we get the time, we dip into them and see what we can do."

Edward and Bella stood side by side, taking in the vast number of unsolved cases in front of them.

"Unless we get a case come through, take an hour or so and choose a case. Once you've claimed a case it's yours. Use whatever means necessary and see if you can succeed where others have failed. Good luck."

The chief left them alone in the room and Edward watched as Bella didn't hesitate to scour the shelves for a case to solve. He'd seen that look on her face before, there'd be no talking to her when she's like this. Whatever she was looking for, she was obsessed. Resigned to the task at hand, Edward began a search of his own.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Edward was blown away by the choices of cold-cases, there were dozens and dozens of them. He looked over the labels and it was hard to get a feel for them. Every so often he'd glance over at Bella, her search appeared to be much more determined, he'd seen her like this before. It's how she was when she was on to a lead in a case, once she'd set herself on a path she was relentless.

Edward debated internally, he was intrigued as to what she was looking for, but at the same time he didn't want to overstep the mark. They'd been doing so well at keeping work and personal lives separate and he didn't want to jeopardise that.

After a few more minutes of observing he decided to leave Bella to it and resumed his own search. He pulled out a few of the boxes and reviewed the summaries, he was drawn to a case of the death of a number of poker players in a localised area. The mentions of organised crime and even the local casino's being involved piqued his interest. All of the victims shared one common denominator, they had all been winning big.

He took the box over to the desk and then decided to search a little longer, he found Bella crouched down pulling out one of the boxes, from the layer of dust on top of it, it looked like it had been here for some time. As Edward approached, he watched as Bella looked up and reacted somewhat oddly. She moved to obscure the box from his view. The motion was so quick and she soon relaxed he almost let it slide.

"Don't worry, you can have it!" he joked.

Bella bit at her lip and smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Sorry, you just startled me, that's all."

Edward chuckled and turned his attentions back to the boxes, he had to admit though he was very curious as to what she'd chosen. His search had been so random, he was just browsing, but Bella seemed to know exactly what she was after.

"That looks like an old file" he murmured.

"It is, second oldest in here." Bella responded, but she didn't look up, she was transfixed by the boxes contents.

"Starting big then"

"Something like that..."

Edward continued to scan the boxes, inching his way closer and closer to Bella.

"What made you choose that one. I would love to tell you that I had a system, but really i'm just looking for something that intrigues me."

Bella closed the box and sighed, looking up at Edward her gaze seemed a little stern, but after a moment or two her gaze softened.

"Well you know how much I like a challenge, this case intrigues me and I remember hearing it mentioned before. It's a case that's perplexed many."

"Oh!" Edward added.

He was starting to feel like he was a little paranoid. It was just like Bella to go for a challenging case and gossip about cold-cases isn't rare, especially the older ones.

"I'm sure if anyone can solve it, you can."

"We'll see."

Bella pulled the box off the shelf and stood up, she blew at the dust that coated the lid and moved towards Edward, he watched how held onto the box. It was clear that there was no indecision on Bella's part, she'd chosen her case and if he knew Bella as much as he thought he did, she'd be relentless.

"I'm gonna go make some notes, before the chief gets back to see what we've chosen."

Edward smiled warmly and moved aside to let Bella pass, as she did he glanced a look at the label. 'The collector' was the name of the case, he chose not to question Bella any further for now.

Once Bella had disappeared, Edward knelt down and took a look at the boxes either side of the one she'd chosen. Their was only one cold-case older than 'The Collector' case. A quick glance and Edward felt a little sick. The case was a serial killer, who targeted men. He was referred to as 'The slasher'. All of them mens bodies were found with stab wounds around the torso, it was expected that each victim died slowly and over a prolonged time. A friend, family member or colleague of the victim was always contacted and taunted for some time, all cases ended the same way. The slasher seemed to get tired or his victim succumbed to his wounds and the body would eventually been found.

As Edward continued to read through the file, the location of his stab wound started to throb. Either he was putting too much pressure on it, crouching down like this, or it was just the sheer thought of what these guys went through. Could he really delve into this case and do it justice, when the few bits he'd looked at made him feel sick. He thought of Bella and her brave choice and gave it some thought.

As he was deliberating he heard footsteps approaching, turning around he expected to find Bella, but instead he saw the chief gazing down at him.

"That's quite the case, Cullen."

Edward grimaced.

"That's an understatement."

Edward stood up, groaning as he did so and holding on to his side, he saw the chief studying him warily.

"I'm fine. I probably shouldn't have crouched down so long."

The chief continued to gaze at him, his eyes drifting down to his side, Edward started to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Chief..."

The Chief's gaze was interrupted and he returned to meet Edward's eyes.

"Just be careful, Cullen. I want you fit and well. We want you out on the field sooner rather than later."

Edward, pushed the cold-case box back with this foot and could feel the chief watching his every move.

"Too big a case for you, huh?"

Edward disliked that implication very much. It wasn't too big for him, just seemed like too big a choice for his first cold-case.

"Not at all, I think i'll come back to this case sometime soon, but another case has already caught my eye, one in which I think my modern ways of thinking may genuinely help to solve it."

Their was an awkward silence between them and Edward wouldn't quite decipher the look on the chiefs face. Was it uncertainty or disappointment?

"Very Well, Lets go see what Swan has chosen, shall we?"

The chief held out his arm towards the end of the corridor and paused, Edward followed his instructions and walked past, he flinched as the chief patted him on the shoulder as he passed, but he didn't react beyond that.

They found Bella sat at the table, the cold-case box was open and she was busy making notes, as she heard them approaching she gathered up the files and photos she had on the desk and put them back in the box. Her head snapped up and she flashed them both a warm smile.

"I see you've made your choice Swan. Nice to see someone being decisive. "

The chief beckoned for Edward to join Bella at the desk, as he did the chief pulled out some paperwork. He led them through the process of booking out a cold-case, explained that once the paperwork was filled in, they kept the white copy, gave him the pink copy and the blue copy had to go through to admin.

The chief took a cursory glance at the cold-case that Edward had chosen over 'the slasher' case. Edward watched as the chief opened the box and glanced through the summary then chuckled.

"Interesting choice, Cullen. Good luck."

The chief guided Edward through his paperwork, took the pink copy and sent Edward back through to the department with his chosen case. As Edward headed to the exit he hesitated, he looked back and saw that the chief was beginning to go through Bella's choice. He wanted to stay with them, didn't like the chief leering over Bella, but inside his head he could hear Bella laying down the law.

_If this is going to work, then we need to keep our work and private lives separate. At work we're just Cullen and Swan, partners. No-one should know._

Edward walked out to the department, resisting his urge to look back again. Whilst he didn't like the way the chief looked at Bella, he had to trust her.

Back in the cold-case room the chief was taking a look at Bella's choice. She sat patiently as he looked over the summary.

"This is one of our oldest cases. Many have tried and failed in the past, including myself. It's a brave choice, Swan."

Bella took time to consider her response, fearful that he may suggest she take something easier, like Edward had. She had overheard their conversation earlier.

"Well Chief, you said we could choose from anything in this room. I'd heard mention of this case whilst I was in uniform and I like the challenge. I may just add my name to the long list of people this case has beaten, but without trying - i'll never know."

Bella looked up at the chief, working hard to keep her emotions in check. She'd spent most of her adult life working to this point, she had finally gotten access to the case she'd sought for so long, she couldn't bear the thought of it being taken away from her now.

The silence in the room was thick and Bella could feel the chief scrutinising her, she did her best not to react, she didn't want to appear to aggressive, but she also wanted to make it clear that she wouldn't back down on this either.

"Give me a summary, Swan."

"The Collector hasn't been active, to our knowledge for almost twenty years. Prior to that he abducted at least eight women that we are aware of. In the first seven cases the M.O. Was the same. He'd take the women, their loved ones would report them missing, they'd near nothing for some time then they would start to receive photographs of the missing woman. 'The Collector' would taunt the victims loved ones, make vague demands, but then never follow it up. It seemed like he just enjoyed giving false hope. In the first seven caes when 'The Collector' got tired he'd kill the woman, when found her body would be in almost peak condition, no bruising, cuts or damage. The body was clean, hair was well tended to and cause of death was almost always a single pinprick behind the hairline. The collector would poison his victims. Death was quick."

"The eight victim?"

Bella sighed and nodded.

"She was the last known victim of 'The Collector' before he went quiet. She broke the mould. It started off the same, she was abducted, her current partner was taunted with the images, but for some reason 'The Collector' was angered by this victim. Her current partner was never given false hope like the others and when she was found she was covered in bruises and cuts. She had changed the pattern. Then the trail went dead. Either he just stopped or he changed his ways. Whilst there have been no further murders following 'The Collector's' usual pattern, there's nothing to say he didn't continue to kill, just without the fanfare.

"Interesting. Remind me, that last victim.. It's been so long..." The chiefs voice trailed off.

Bella swallowed thickly, she looked up to the chief, he was gazing off into space.

"Renee Dwyer..."

Bella was about to give more details, but when she looked up at the chief barely he reacted to what she had said. It was almost as if he wasn't all that interested in what she said. Bella watched as the chief, shrug his shoulder and pick up the notepads she'd been scribbling on. She couldn't help but think that he wasn't paying much attention to what she'd written, he seemed like his mind was a million miles away.

After what felt like an eternity, the chief handed her the notepad back and passed her the acquisition forms.

"Ah Yes! Renee Dwyer... Well best of luck, Swan. I'm sure you'll give it your best. Don't beat yourself up if you don't get anywhere with it though. This case has confounded us all. It's not often you hear me admitting that something is likely to stay unresolved for good. 'The Collector' is much too careful to ever be caught."

Bella smiled up at the chief and quickly filled in the forms. She passed the pink copy back to the chief and started to gather up her notes.

"Well chief, I don't believe in defeat. Sure 'The Collector' has never been caught so far, but i'm sure he's got a weakness somewhere. All we need to do is find one mistake he made and we can get a lead. There has to be a reason why his M.O. Changed so drastically with his last victim and there's been no movements from 'The Collector' for so long, he may have tried to start a new life. He may be lying in wait for his next victim, either way, he's spent twenty years hiding. I think he deserves to be caught now. All we need is a lead."

The chief smiled brightly at Bella, he seemed very pleased with what she'd said.

"Well Swan, who knows maybe you'll get that lead someday."

The chief turned on his heals and left the room, leaving Bella to centre her thoughts.


End file.
